The present invention is directed to a pocket, and more particularly, to a pocket having dividers securely received therein.
Pockets may be used to store various items such as loose papers, writing utensils, or the like. Such pockets may include a divider or dividers positioned therein so that the contents of the pocket can be easily compartmentalized and organized. In addition, it may be desired to provide a secure attachment means such that the dividers are securely attached to the pocket and are not easily removed or torn.